


Character Sheet - Davarax

by cac0daemonia



Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [22]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742824
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	Character Sheet - Davarax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108956) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Making the character sheet for Davarax, from LadyIrina's series, "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)," was both enjoyable and heart-breaking, because we all know how much our favorite Mandalorians still miss him... ;__; The first we've seen of him directly is in chapter 2 of "[Mandorin One-shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293248/chapters/58557832)," under "Family." And of course, he's sort of in chapter 3 of "[In the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108956/chapters/55290670)"... ;_____;
> 
> Anyway, you maaaay notice his armor looks familiar. ;)
> 
> I know I said I was going to be done with the "[Goodies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563056)" lineup after Davarax, but, nope, more to do! :DDDD
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> If you want to join the Mandorin Discord, just ask in the comments. :)
> 
> (Height chart is from xlunastarx on DeviantArt)

Small:

Large:


End file.
